Contigo
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Harry ya sabe que es uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Sin ningún plan y estancado en la búsqueda de los mismos se enfrenta al temor de su propia muerte con el único pensamiento de que no puede arrastrar a Hermione a su mismo destino. Con la convicción de alejarla de su lado, se enfrentará a una Hermione dispuesta a permanecer con él hasta el final.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk. Rowling. Yo los tomé prestados un par de horas.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Ambientado en el sétimo libro, cuando Harry y Hermione van en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Ron se ha ido. Harry cree que Hermione está enamorada de Ron. Harry ni siquiera piensa ya en ginny. Él empieza a dilucidar qué es lo que siente por Hermione porque acaba ser consciente de su muerte inminente.**

 **Espero disfruten al leer, ya saben, encantada de saber qué es lo que piensan!**

 **Contigo**

\- Hermione, quiero que te vayas - pronunció lo más frío que pudo. No sabía si había sonado todo lo indiferente que pretendía, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Apretaba con fuerza el medallón sobre la mesa, para aguantar la desolación de sus propias palabras. No quería voltear hacia Hermione, no podía ser firme si la veía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? - la escuchó murmurar incrédula detrás de él.

\- No debes estar aquí - insistió con el mismo tono - Tienes que irte.

\- No digas tonterías, Harry. Yo _debo_ estar aquí, no puedes decirme este tipo de -

\- No es tu deber permanecer aquí, quiero que te vayas. - la interrumpió. Oyó su risa hueca, sin alegría.

\- No estás hablando en serio, tienes el medallón en tus manos, dámelo, es mi turno de llevarlo, Har-

Harry lanzó el medallón con fuerza hacia la esquina de la carpa, rompiendo un objeto que no pudo reconocer y provocando un ruido estruendoso en medio de la nada en la que se encontraban. Por fin volteó a verla, armándose de valor. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro lívido de la impresión. La había asustado. Se sintió pésimo por eso, pero era necesario si quería que ella se fuera de verdad.

\- ¡NO ES EL MEDALLÓN, SOY YO! – elevó la voz, estaba tratando de sonar firme, tomó aire para calmarse - Te iré a dejar a casa de Bill y Fleur cuando amanezca, es el único lugar que se me ocurre no deben estar merodeando los mortífagos- Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco - Nos desapareceremos al amanecer, al despuntar el alba. Yo hablaré con ellos y te dejaré segura antes de seguir con mi camino -

\- No seas ridículo - dijo enfadada - ¡No pienso dejarte solo nunca! ¿A qué rayos viene todo esto, Harry? ¿Crees que vas a protegerme con esto? Porque ambos sabemos que estoy mucho más segura contigo que sin ti, yo no-

\- No digas mentiras, Hermione...- Se desordenó el cabello - Nunca has estado segura a mi lado desde que me conociste, y no eres feliz aquí. Tú no debes estar aquí. - dijo sonando desesperado, quería que entendiera de una vez por todas. Ella estaba sacrificando tanto por él, contribuyendo a una lucha en la que no tenía posibilidades, ayudándole en una búsqueda que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si iba a morir, no pensaba llevársela consigo. Sí, porque ya sabía que iba a morir y estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía y a pesar de ello se había quedado. Hermione era la única que le había demostrado fidelidad y constancia, debía pagarle asegurándose que tendría una vida larga y feliz. Él aún la escuchaba llorar por Ron, sabía que ella se arrepentía de haberlo elegido a él, y no la culpaba. Se sintió miserable. La había retenido egoístamente hasta ahora a su lado.

\- Ninguno de los dos es feliz aquí, son tiempos de guerra Harry, honestamente...- trató de sonar sarcástica - Hemos pasado la mitad de nuestras vidas en peligro, ¿Te he recriminado alguna vez por ello? - se acercó a él, mirándolo con tristeza. Harry le sostuvo la mirada. Jamás, ella nunca se había quejado con él por ponerla en peligro, en cambio Ron...- Estoy aquí, porque quiero estar contigo - lo miró con ojos vidriosos - Pase lo que pase, Harry.- Lo tomó por una mejilla, descolocándolo por completo - No pienso irme a ningún sitio si no es contigo-

\- Yo no puedo asegurarte una vida feliz a mi lado, Hermione - tragó en seco, agachando la mirada y alejándose de su contacto por temor a ceder- Tú podrías tener una vida larga y satisfactoria, al lado de Ron, de tu familia y de los Weasley - Dijo atropelladamente mientras volvía la mirada hacia un lado - Te graduarías de Hogwarts con honores, serías una gran hechicera, irías al Ministerio y abolirías todas esas leyes estúpidas que han provocado esta guerra- suspiró cansado - Harías mucho permaneciendo con vida - dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Hermione tenía la vista fija en él, con lágrimas bañándole el rostro y la misma expresión de incredulidad - Deja que yo pelee esta guerra de este lado, tú podrás hacerlo desde el lado más seguro - Se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos - Yo me encargaré de acabar con esto, tú podrás reconstruir todo cuando esto haya pasado - dijo en un susurro. Su mejor amiga se soltó de su agarre mirándolo asustada mientras movía la cabeza negándose a aceptar lo que le estaba insinuando.

\- No se te ocurra volver a repetir algo como eso - dijo consternada.

\- Mi suerte está echada, Hermione - intentó acercarse - Tú lo sabías desde hace ya algún tiempo, no vas a negar-

\- ¡Dumbledore estaba equivocado! ¡No puedes creer simplemente en lo que él tenía planeado! - La castaña se movía de un lado a otro - Él no es el único que puede hacer planes brillantes, Harry ¡Nosotros hemos hecho cosas increíbles juntos! Hemos sobrevivido a situaciones mortales - Hermione hablaba rápidamente tratando de sonar convincente mientras se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro- He estado trabajando en eso – se volteó hacia él - He encontrado algo Harry, estoy casi segura que podemos salir con vida de esto, tienes que confiar en mí- Harry la tomó por los hombros, para intentar calmarla -

\- Yo confío en ti más que en nadie - Le dijo sonando firme - Pero tú sabes que corres riesgo de muerte permaneciendo a mi lado.

\- Asumo el riesgo conscientemente -

\- ¡Por favor, tienes que ser sensata, Hermione! - replicó agotado. Le dolía en el alma que ella quisiese seguir luchando por él, anteponiendo su vida a la de ella misma- ¡Soy uno de sus malditos horocrux! Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que debe pasar conmigo para acabar con él. – Ella lo miró desconsolada, era la primera vez que sentía el temor de morir y lo había visto reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amiga - Tienes todas las oportunidades de ser feliz. Yo estoy condenado a esto desde que nací - Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus manos sollozando. Merlín, el mismo estaba desconsolado con solo verla- por favor Hermione, yo quiero pagarte todo este tiempo que me has mantenido con vida - sonrió triste. Era verdad, ella lo había salvado con su ingenio, él solo había tenido un poco de suerte - Déjame acabar con esto yo solo, y podré estar tranquilo al saber que tú estarás viviendo en un mundo menos injusto que éste- tomó sus manos para tratar de apartarlas de su rostro y la miró a través de sus gafas redondas - Hey...- le dijo suavemente - serás feliz, Hermione... tendrás una familia grande y Ron estará contigo y- sintió una punzada dolorosa atravesándole el pecho - Hermione se tiró encima de él y hundió su rostro en su pecho, sollozaba sin control, gimiendo, temblando en sus brazos. Tuvo el impulso de retirar sus palabras, decirle que iba a sobrevivir, que dejara de llorar, que le había jugado una pésima broma. Pero tenía que ser realista, le debía toda la sinceridad del mundo. Se sintió estúpido al pensar que lograría que ella se alejara de él gritándole que se fuera, y se avergonzó inmediatamente de su actitud al principio.

\- Tú... Tú no- lo entiendes- su mejor amiga hipaba, él la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo cálido por encima de su suéter- Cómo podría...có-mo - sollozó más fuerte- yo no po-dría-... ja-más vi-vir sin ti, Ha-rry-

\- No, no, no...no digas cosas como esas - Harry besó su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, su aroma a cítricos y libros lo embargó, podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en el pecho, él también luchando porque la tristeza no lo dominara- Tú estarás junto a personas que te aman, Hermione...

\- ¡NO! - dijo esta vez tomando su suéter entre sus manos y haciendo puños asiéndolo hacia ella con desesperación - Yo so-lo te quiero a ti con-migo - Harry sintió que su pecho se llenaba de una emoción indescriptible, se sentía en las nubes por como Hermione lo hacía sentir indispensable para ella, pero al instante pensó que era muy egoísta albergar un sentimiento de esa magnitud y más aún cuando había aceptado que debía dejarla ir.

\- Yo no quiero- seguía repitiendo - ¡tú no entiendes!

\- Hermione...-

\- ¡No, Ha-rry!- llevó sus manos a rodear su cuello, haciendo que su rostro dejara de esconderse permitiéndole tener una vista de sus pestañas húmedas y las pecas en su nariz perfilada. Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. -¿Cómo te atre-ves si-quie-ra a - ahogó un sollozo mordiendo su labio inferior- suge-rir que po- dría- estar sin ti - llevó una mano a recorrer su mejilla que no había podido afeitarse en días. Se estremeció por su contacto. Hermione inspiraba profundamente para calmarse. Él había dejado su espalda y ahora descansaba ambas manos en su cintura delgada. Unió su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos, tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras y aceptar que jamás se había sentido tan querido en su vida como en ese instante. Vaya manera de despedirse de la persona más importante en su vida, pensó apesadumbrado. Cuando finalmente Hermione volvió a hablar lo hizo de manera calmada, separó sus frentes mientras lo tomaba de ambas mejillas obligándolo a abrir los ojos para mirarla. Tenía la mirada más triste que le había visto jamás.

\- No voy a dejarte – tomó aire – He temido por tu vida desde te conocí, Harry. Todo el tiempo que creí que podría perderte, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para mantenerte con vida, a pesar de que no dejabas de ponerte en peligro...a veces innecesariamente- le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos – y tú…- lo miró con lo que le pareció admiración y se le encogió el pecho– has sabido sobrevivir a pesar de que la suerte siempre estaba echada de tu lado, de nuestro lado, como ahora – le temblaba la voz – Y siempre por causas nobles – enarcó una ceja sonriéndole- Nos mantuviste con vida. No eres el único aquí que le debe algo a alguien, Harry- suspiró – Me has regalado siete años de amistad y aventuras, me has ayudado a confiar en mí misma, mírame Harry – le susurró, Harry observaba su rostro, recordó a la Hermione cabello alborotado de once años y se asombró de lo cambiada que se veía ahora, no era más su amiga insegura de la niñez, reflejaba más que belleza, era una mujer poderosa y atractiva. Tragó en seco con pesadez. Qué afortunado sería Ron.

– He dejado de ser solo libros – le dijo – primero por nosotros, para mantenernos con vida y luego para esto. – lo miró con determinación – Para luchar. Esta guerra es tan tuya como mía. Debo permanecer a tu lado para mantenernos con vida– Harry le sonrió con tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada. Estaba conmovido, no dejaba de sentir ese sentimiento extraño rondándole el pecho desde que Hermione se había quedado con él a pesar de que Ron se hubiese ido. No estaba solo, pero la calidez de saberse acompañado se veía eclipsada por la pesadumbre de sentirse egoísta por permitir que Hermione fuese a involucrarse – No permitiré que mueras, Harry. Si quieren acabar contigo, deberán pasar por encima de mí- Harry la miró a los ojos asustado, recordó cuando en su tercer curso Hermione había insinuado lo mismo frente a Sirius cuando creyó que lo mataría.

\- Hermione, esto no es como debería ser- intentó alejarse pero ella lo retuvo, él no podía permitir que ella ponga en riesgo su vida.

\- No, no lo es – le dijo aferrándose de su rostro para no permitir que dejara de mirarla – No deberías enfrentar esto solo. No eres solo tú. ¡Piensas sacrificarte por todos y eso es injusto! – le gritó desesperada - No creas que es la única salida, Harry. Vamos a permanecer con vida ambos. Porque te juro, Harry que si llegase a pasarte algo yo-

\- No, Hermione. No vamos a volver a lo mismo – replicó sintiéndose frustrado otra vez, la tomó por ambos brazos – No quiero que te pase nada, por favor-

\- ¡Oh excelente, Harry James Potter! – Pronunció con desdén su nombre mientras lo miraba desafiante – ¡tú si puedes temer por mi vida y hacer algo al respecto pero yo qué?! - lo empujó zafándose de su agarre – ¡Yo debo permanecer sentada en casa de Bill y Fleur, mientras tú vas directo a la muerte y esperas que yo me quede tranquila, que sea feliz después de perderte?! – Lo golpeaba en el pecho mientras Harry se dejaba para aplacar su propio dolor - ¡¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz, eh Harry?! Explícame cómo Merlín, se te ocurre que pueda ser feliz! ¿Formando una familia con Ron? – le dijo con rabia mientras lo golpeaba con más fuerza. Ahora que lo escuchaba de ella, ya no le parecía para nada atractiva la idea - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Había dejado de lado la rabia y ahora sonaba agotada, Harry sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte la abrazó otra vez contra él, sintiéndose temeroso por lo que pudiera estar pasando con ambos – Te he dicho que no podría vivir sin ti – le susurró acongojada – Que estoy dispuesta a ir contigo hasta el final- esta vez lo miró de manera intensa acercando su rostro al de él, y Harry no pudo sino sentir que había dejado atrás esa carpa, esa discusión, esa guerra con Voldemort y el temor de morir. Se fijó entonces en las palabras de Hermione y en sus ojos. Merlín, sus ojos. ¿Y si era egoísta por un maldito momento y se permitía pensar en él siendo libre de la profecía? ¿En ella a su lado siempre? ¿En ambos? ¿Sería posible que él podría darle una vida feliz a pesar de todo? Se sorprendió pensando en Hermione como la persona que quería a su lado. Entendió entonces lo que sentía por ella desde hace varias semanas, desde que ella le había respondido a Ron que se quedaba con él. Había pasado de esperar que ella fuese feliz sin él a querer que ella fuese feliz con él, por él.

\- Te amo Harry – le susurró Hermione – No sé si-mmf- Harry la había tomado por las mejillas y había acercado su rostro al de ella, besándola y callándola al instante. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Se pegó a ella desesperado cuando sintió que Hermione había apoyado su peso contra la escalera del camarote que compartían, ella deslizó sus manos hasta su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia ella y él, envalentonado por el gesto, se atrevió a explorar su boca, recibiendo un gemido ahogado de Hermione que lo estremeció, despertando su instinto de provocarle más sonidos como esos. Bajó sus manos hasta su cuello, sus brazos, sus costados, acariciándola. Hermione le respondía tomando sus labios con pasión y cuando ella tomó una de sus manos guiándolo hasta uno de sus pechos por debajo de su suéter, sintió que iba a volverse loco. Lo estaba alterando y él estaba encantado. Ambos gimieron cuando ella tomó con fuerza su labio inferior apenas él cerró su mano para atrapar uno de sus senos.

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras Harry se acomodaba detrás de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hermione sobre su abdomen desnudo, se permitió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentirse feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo, albergar la esperanza de que sobreviviría al lado de Hermione, que le alcanzaría la vida para amarla y ser feliz con ella.

¿Hermione? – le susurró mientras sonreía sabiondo.

¿Uhmm? – le respondió adormilada mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Cuando dijiste que me ponía en riesgo innecesariamente…

¿Qué hay con eso? –

¿Lo decías por el quidditch…?-

Oh Harry, ¿en serio empezaremos a hablar de Quidditch? – sonrió incrédula.

No, yo solo quería confirmar por qué asistías a todos mis partidos si no te gustaba el quidditch – le susurró al oído mientras la estrujaba más contra sí, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que reaccionaba su cuerpo al contacto con el de ella. Y ella lo había notado porque gimió apretándose contra él. Si seguían provocándose así, dudaba que fueran a conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Sí, lo decía por el Quidditch…- murmuró moviéndose contra él.

Entonces…- le salió la voz más como un gruñido- ¿solo ibas para mantenerme a salvo? – Harry deslizó sus labios por su cuello, encantado.

No…-

¿Ah no?-

Me gustaba verte jugar Harry – volteó su rostro hacia él – y tu uniforme te quedaba muy bien – se mordió el labio inferior antes de que Harry descendiera sobre su boca.

Fin.


End file.
